Console variables
The World of Warcraft game client stores all of its configurations in the so-called console variables (CVars). These variables affect many aspects of the game, such as the graphics engine, the interface, and the sound system. There are several ways of setting the configuration variables: * Config.wtf - The World of Warcraft directory contains a Config.wtf file in the WTF folder, which provides settings mostly relevant to game startup, such as gxResolution for the screen resolution to use and locale for the language. * /console command - Settings can be changed in-game using the /console command, which uses the same syntax as the file Config.wtf described above. Any modifications done using this command will be saved to this file. * Wow In-game User Interface - Wow's ingame interface - Hit Esc to get to it * WoW.exe -Console - This will allow you to call the debug console ingame by pressing ~. * SetCVar API command - for changing settings using addons The syntax for the first two ways of changing a variable is: SET variableName "value" : Manually changing a CVar may permanently override the settings made on the in-game configuration menu. For example, having cameraDistanceMax set in the file Config.wtf renders the "Max Camera Distance" slider useless. You will have to quit the game and manually remove the CVar line from the file. List of CVars This is a categorized list of console variables, along with a short explanation for each CVar. The list is not complete; for a complete list, see Console variables/Complete list. Startup These are general variables that are only relevant for starting the game (or which are only read during startup). :accountList - Saves multiple account names for login screen :accountName - Saves 1 account name for login screen :accounttype - Saves what account type the user is playing on - Wow, BC, LK :checkAddonVersion - Disable loading of out-of-date addons :CinematicJoystick :coresDetected - # of CPU cores detected :decorateAccountName - :expansionMovie - Display Burning Crusade intro at startup (This variable is reset to 0 after the video has been shown) :forceEnglishNames - :installType - Retail/Beta/PTR :lastCharacterIndex - Number of last character that was used for logging in (initial selection for character screen) :locale - Game language code (e.g. "enGB", "enUS", "deDE", "frFR" ...) :heapAllocTracking - Enables/disables allocation tracking & dumping in SMemMalloc :heapUsage - :heapUsage2 - :movie - Display intro movie at startup (doesn't work in Burning Crusade game client) :movieSubtitle - Display subtitles for intro movies :readContest - Whether the user has accepted the PTR contest rules :readEULA - Whether the user has accepted the EULA :readScanning - Whether the user has accepted the system scanning terms :readTOS - Whether the user has accepted the Terms of Use :realmList - Realm list server to use (e.g. "eu.logon.worldofwarcraft.com" or "us.logon.worldofwarcraft.com") :realmListbn - Battle.net realm list server to use (default: "") - wow still uses realmList :realmName - Name of most recently used realm (displayed in the lower right corner) :showToolsUI - Enable the WoW Launcher :timingMethod - Sets the CPU timing method used. 0 is none, 1 is normal precision(fps limited to 64), 2 is high precision :patchlist - Address of wow patch server :processAffinityMask - Which processor core to start WoW on Console These are commands that only affect the drop down menu :help - Displays help and information for any command. (Eg. Help debug) :fontcolor - Console Font Color :bgcolor - Backdrop color :highlightcolor - Console text highlight color :fontsize - Font Size :font - Name of Font to use in console :consolelines - How many lines to display on screen at once :clear - clears all console text :proportionaltext - Spaces text out to cover the entire screen (E x a m p l e !) :spacing - specifies inter-character spacing, in pixels :settings - lists current console settings :default - returns console to default settings :closeconsole - closes console :repeat - repeats a command when entered :cvarlist - lists all cvars with their current & default settings :cvar_default - sets all cvars to their defaults :cvar_reset - resets config.wtf file to the settings you use when you log in for the first time Camera :cameraBobbing :cameraBobbingFrequency :cameraBobbingLRAmplitude :cameraBobbingSmoothSpeed :cameraBobbingUDAmplitude :cameraCustomViewSmoothing :cameraDistance - Fixed value? :cameraDistanceD - Camera distance (zoom). May or may not show forced camera movements from camera-world collisions (untested). :cameraDistanceMax :cameraDistanceMaxFactor - Sets factor by which cameraDistanceMax is multiplied :cameraDistanceMoveSpeed :cameraDistanceSmoothSpeed - Default is 8.33. Values range from 0.002778-50. Changes speed at which you scroll-wheel zoom in/out. :cameraDive - Default is 1. :cameraFlyingMountHeightSmoothSpeed :cameraFoVSmoothSpeed :cameraGroundSmoothSpeed :cameraHeightIgnoreStandState :cameraHeightSmoothSpeed :cameraPitch - Fixed value? :cameraPitchD - Camera pitch. Doesn't seem to take forced camera movements because of camera-world collisions into consideration. :cameraPitchMoveSpeed :cameraPitchSmoothSpeed :cameraPitchSmoothMin :cameraPitchSmoothMax :cameraPivot - Default is 1. (no idea what it does) :cameraPivotDXMax :cameraPivotDYMin :camerasmooth :cameraSmoothPitch :cameraSmoothStyle - Default is 0. Possible values 0-2. :cameraSmoothTrackingStyle :cameraSmoothYaw :cameraSmoothTimeMin :cameraSmoothTimeMax :cameraSubmergeFinalPitch :cameraSubmergePitch :cameraSurfacePitch :cameraSurfaceFinalPitch :cameraTargetSmoothSpeed :cameraTerrainTilt :cameraTerrainTiltTimeMin :cameraTerrainTiltTimeMax :cameraView :cameraViewBlendStyle - Default is 1. Possible values 1-2. Camera moves from saved positions smoothly or instantly. :cameraWaterCollision :cameraYaw - Fixed value? :cameraYawD - Camera yaw. May or may not show forced camera movements from camera-world collisions (untested). :cameraYawMoveSpeed - Default is 230. Possible values 1-360. Changes the speed at which the camera can spin. :cameraYawSmoothMax :cameraYawSmoothMin :cameraYawSmoothSpeed Controls :assistAttack - Start attacking automatically after using /assist :autoClearAFK - Clear AFK upon movement :autoDismount - Dismount when trying to use an ability :autoDismountFlying - ...even when flying :AutoInteract - Right-click to move :autoRangedCombat - Automatically switch between ranged and meelee attack :autoSelfCast - Automatic self-casting :autoStand - Stand up when trying to use an ability in Patch 2.3 :autoUnshift - Unshift/Unstealth/Leave shadowform when using an ability only usable "unshifted" in Patch 2.3 :deselectOnClick - Sticky targetting :enableWowMouse - Enables the Steelseries Gaming Mouse :Joystick - Enable Joysticks :mouseInvertPitch - Invert up-down mouse motion :mouseInvertYaw - Invert left-right mouse motion :mouseSpeed - Mouse speed :stopAutoAttackOnTargetChange - Stop attacking when switching targets Engine :asyncHandlerTimeout - A test of the engine - aka you're loading into instance, click out of wow, click back & wow has stopped responding. :asyncThreadSleep - Engine option: Set based on asyncHandlerTimeout :dbCompress - Database compression (?) :Errors - :ErrorFileLog - :ErrorLevelMin - :ErrorLevelMax - :ErrorFilter - :MemUsage - :ShowErrors - Enables/Disables errors from being shown :timingTestError - Graphics :baseMip - base level for mip mapping ("Texture Resolution" slider) :bspcache - Binary Space Partition Caching :characterAmbient - Set the ambient value for characters. :componentCompress - Fixes issues with characters being fully black caused by bad/old drivers. :componentTextureLevel - :componentThread - :DesktopGamma - Matches Windows' Gamma Settings :detailDoodadAlpha - :DistCull - Sets distance for culling of objects near farclip :extShadowQuality - Enables Dynamic Shadows (WoW 3.0) :environmentDetail - Controls model draw distance for doodads (WoW 3.0) :farclip - Set detailed draw distance; sets the fog distance. Only terrain will be visible past this distance. :farclipoverride - Allows overriding of preset limit for farclip (WoW 3.0) :ffx - Enable all pixel shaders :ffxDeath - Enable full screen death effect :ffxGlow - Enable full screen glow effect :ffxNetherWorld - Enable full screen "nether world" effect, e.g. for a Mage's Invisibility :ffxRectangle - Enables Widescreen Framebuffer :ffxSpecial - Enables alternative on screen effects. (WoW 3.0 ) :fixedFunction - Force fixed function pixel and vertex processing :footstepBias - ? :Gamma - Gamma level :groundEffectDensity - :groundEffectDist - :gxApi - Graphics API to use :gxAspect - Preserve aspect ratio for windowed mode :gxColorBits - Color bits :gxCursor - Enable hardware cursors :gxDepthBits - Depth bits :gxFixLag - Smooth mouse cursor :gxMaximize - When using windowed mode, maximize the window :gxMultisample - Enable anti-aliasing (e.g. "4" for 4x multisampling) :gxMultisampleQuality - Quality for anti-aliasing (?) :gxOverride - ? :gxRefresh - Refresh rate in Hz :gxResolution - Screen resolution (e.g. "1280x1024") :gxRestart - Restarts the graphics engine : gxTextureCacheSize - Set the cache size :gxTripleBuffer - Enable Triple Buffering :gxVSync - Enable VSync :gxWindow - Windowed mode :horizonfarclip - Set draw distance for the horizon (terrain). When larger than farclip, will show 'shadows' of terrain in the distance. :horizonfarclip - Set draw distance for terrain closest to you. :hwDetect - Perform hardware detection for best values :hwPCF - Use hardware based Percentage Closer Filtering for shadows (Default on) :lod - Level of detail, toggles the level of detail option in the graphics menu :M2BatchDoodads - Enable handling of Detail Doodads in batches (combine doodads to reduce batch count) :M2BatchParticles - combine particle emitters to reduce batch count :M2Faster - end user control of scene optimization mode - (0-3) :M2FasterDebug - Enables developer dynamic control (programmer control of scene optimization mode) :M2UseClipPlanes - use clip planes for sorting transparent objects :M2UseThreads - multithread model animations :M2UseZFill - Enabled Z-Fill on transparent objects :mapObjLightLOD - ? :mapShadows - Toggle map shadows :MaxFPS - Framerate Limitation :maxFPSBk - Framerate Limitation while Wow isn't in focus :MaxLights - Maximum number of hardware lights :nearclip - Clipping range for small detail doodads :objectFade - :ObjectFadeZFill - :occlusion - Disables rendering of objects that are entirely blocked by other graphics :particleDensity - Particle density :pixelShaders - Enable pixel shaders :playerTextureLevels - Number of mip levels used for component texture. :PlayerFadeInRate - fade in rate for player mouseover :PlayerFadeOutAlpha - min fade out alpha for player mouseover :PlayerFadeOutRate - fade out rate for player mouseover :shadowBias - Blob Shadow transparency levels :shadowcull - ? :shadowinstancing - Shadow optimization which prevents flickering :shadowLevel - Level of detail for shadow mip maps :shadowLOD - Enables or Disables Blob Shadows :shadowscissor - ? :showshadow - ? :showfootprints - Enable footprints :showfootprintparticles - ? :showsmartrects - Deprecated in WoW 3.0 :SkyCloudLOD - Level of detail for Sky :SmallCull - Affects the hiding ('culling') of small objects. Setting to 0 disables. :specular - Enable specular shading :spellEffectLevel - Spell Effect level :SplineOpt - Loading Screen Spline for travel :texLodBias - Texture Level of Detail Bias (?) :textureFilteringMode - Texture filtering mode (?) :textureCacheSize - Caches in memory textures when they are not in use for quick loading. (Min: 8388608, Max: 536870912, Default: 33554432) :triangleStrips - Deprecated in WoW 3.0 :UIFaster - UI acceleration level :unitDrawDist - Unit draw distance :unitHighlights - Enable model highlighting with Interface hidden (Alt-Z) :useWeatherShaders - Enable weather shaders :violenceLevel - Changes the violence level of the game :waterLOD - Level of Detail for water (Locked) :windowResizeLock - Locks so the game can't be resized while in windowed mode - see gxWindow :weatherDensity - Level of weather effects Interface :BlockTrades - Block trade requests :ChatBubbles - Enable chat bubbles :ChatBubblesParty - Enable party chat bubbles :CombatDamage - Enable damage display over target :CombatHealing - Enable healing display over target :combatLogOn - Enable combat log (?) :CombatLogPeriodicSpells - Enable periodic spells in combat log (?) :flaggedTutorials - Enable/Disable tutorials for new players :gameTip - Determine which Loading Screen tip will display next (increments per character Login) :guildMemberNotify - Display notification when guild members log in or out :minimapZoom - Minimap zoom level (?) :minimapInsideZoom - Minimap inside zoom level (return the same zoom level as Minimap:GetZoom() when in indoors) :ObjectSelectionCircle - Size of the targeting circle ('0' disables) :PetMeleeDamage - Show pet meelee damage :PetSpellDamage - Show pet spell damage :predictedHealth - Enables the Smooth filling Health Bar ('0' disables) :predictedPower - Enables the Smooth filling Energy/Mana/Rage/Runic Bar ('0' disables) :profanityFilter - Enable profanity filter :rotateMinimap - Rotate minimap :secureAbilityToggle - Keeps players from accidentally toggling off by hitting the button more than once in a short (3 sec?) period of time :spamFilter - Enable spam filter :screenshotFormat - Screenshot format :screenshotQuality - Screenshot quality (0-10) :showGameTips - Toggles displaying of loading screen game tips ('0' disables) :showLootSpam - Show a message in the combat log with the amount of money looted when auto-looting :ShowTargetCastbar - Show your target's cast bar :ShowVKeyCastbar - Show target's cast bar under nameplates :scriptErrors - Show script errors (?) :scriptProfile - ? :statusBarText - Show the Player status bar values as text on top of the normal HP/MP/Energy/Rage bars :synchronizeSettings - Toggles the saving of UI settings to the server (0-1) :UberTooltips - Show "extended" tooltips :uiScale - Interface scale :UnitNameRenderMode - ? :UnitNameOwn - (0/1) Toggle Own Name :UnitNameNPC - (0/1) Toggle NPC Name :UnitNamePlayerGuild - (0/1) Toggle Guild Tags :UnitNamePlayerPVPTitle - (0/1) Toggle Titles :UnitNameFriendlyPlayerName - (0/1) Toggle Friendly Player Names :UnitNameFriendlyPetName - (0/1) Toggle Friendly Pet Names :UnitNameFriendlyCreationName - (0/1) Toggle Friendly Creation Names :UnitNameEnemyPlayerName - (0/1) Toggle Enemy Player Names :UnitNameEnemyPetName - (0/1) Toggle Enemy Pet Names :UnitNameEnemyCreationName - (0/1) Toggle Enemy Creation Names :UnitNameCompanionName - (0/1) Toggle Companion Names :useUiScale - Enable interface scaling Sound :ChatAmbienceVolume - Volume setting for surroundings while in voice chat :ChatMusicVolume - Volume setting for game music while in voice chat :ChatSoundVolume - Volume setting for voice chat :EnableMicrophone - Enables the Microphone :EnableVoiceChat - Enables Voice Chat :FootstepSounds - Enables/Disables footstep sound :InboundChatVolume :OutboundChatVolume :Sound_ChaosMode - Plays random sounds depending on what it is set to (needs to be enabled) :Sound_EnableSoftwareHRTF - Enables headphone designed sound subsystem :Sound_VoiceChatInputDriverIndex - Device for voice input (Microphone) :Sound_VoiceChatOutputDriverIndex - Device for voice output (Headset or secondary speakers) :Sound_OutputDriverIndex - Audio Device Selected :Sound_DSPBufferSize - Sound buffer size :Sound_EnableSFX - Enables SoundFX :Sound_EnableErrorSpeech - Enable error sounds ("Can't cast that yet!") :Sound_EnableMusic - Enables Music :Sound_EnableAllSound - Enables All Sound :Sound_ListenerAtCharacter - Set sound center to player :Sound_EnableEmoteSounds - Enable emote voices :Sound_EnableArmorFoleySoundForSelf - Enable armor damage sounds for player :Sound_EnableArmorFoleySoundForOthers - Enable armor damage sounds for NPCs and other PCs :Sound_MaxCacheableSizeInBytes - Max sound size that will be cached, larger files will be streamed instead :SoundMemoryCache - Sound cache memory size in MB :Sound_EnableMode2 - Enables Alternate sound processing :Sound_EnableMixMode2 - Enables and controls PCM Audio Quality :Sound_EnableHardware - Enable Audio Hardware Acceleration :useEnglishAudio - override the locale and use English audio Deprecated/Removed Please see Category:Console variables/Removed CVars for the deprecated/removed cvars. Category:Console variables